


Fire Roses, Ice Death

by ProcyonKiryu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Impalement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu
Summary: The typical Hercules!Jason and Megara! Nico but my version of it :3
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 8





	Fire Roses, Ice Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid. But funny.
> 
> P.S.: I haven't seen Hercules in years. I don't think that affects the plot but...

Jason, son of Zeus and Hera, was born happily on Olympus.

All the gods went to see his birth. Everyone except Hades.

The Moiras had foretold infinite power when the planets aligned. But Jason could stop him if he became a hero.

So he sent his lackeys to give Jason a potion, a mortality potion so he could kill him. But they failed and Jason just became a demigod.

Years passed and Jason was the new hero of Greece.

No monster beat him, no beast win him.

But the greatest beast, the most powerful power, is and always will be _love_.

Hades also had a son. Nico, his son with Persephone, was just a few months older than Jason and was perfect for that plan.

So one day Jason met a beautiful young man. Hair black as jet, skin pale as snow. A wreath of fiery red flowers crowning his head.

Jason fell in love instantly. Nico smiled at him, a mysterious smile in the moonlight, and walked over to him.

Jason had hundreds of fans but he only had eyes for Nico.

From that moment on they had wonderful times.

Jason defeated monsters while Nico watched him.

Nico made and gave her wreaths of flowers.

They spar from time to time and Jason was surprised by Nico's ability.

They sang together, spent the nights watching the stars, and were incredibly happy.

But that happiness couldn't be eternal.

Jason turned eighteen and the planets were aligning.

Then Hades moved on to the last phase of his plan.

He sent the Titans to fight Jason while he was with Nico.

The Titans were powerful, more than all the monsters he had defeated.

There was a titan of land, with two heads.

There was a fire titan made of lava.

A wind titan that was basically a tornado.

And an ice titan that looked like it was made of stalactites.

Jason fought them, trying to protect Nico. This one could be very good with the sword but he was mortal, or so Jason believed.

Jason grabbed his sword and began to fight the Titans with his sword, strength and intelligence.

And he began to defeat them.

He sliced off one of the stone titan's heads. He made the hurricane Titan turn off the fire of the other Titan's. And meanwhile he was tearing chunks of ice from the ice Titan.

But one of the chunks got dangerously close to Nico but Jason came running closer and managed to deflect the ice.

But then Nico grabbed the piece of ice without Jason noticing. He grabbed Jason's robe from behind...and impaled him.

He dropped him gently, almost lovingly.

-Nico...Why?

Nico looked at him, with a sad smile.

-Because my father is Hades. He sent me to kill you. Sorry Jason, our love is impossible.

I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry..._

**Author's Note:**

> I love the final scene. The reference to Utena 👌


End file.
